El cor de la ciutat
by Bleu14
Summary: "South Park podía regresar al anonimato, pero sin duda los chicos jamás dejarían de cambiar en cada día de sus nuevas jóvenes vidas..."
1. ¿Cómo es South Park en adolescencia?

**Howdy-Ho!**

**Hoy les traigo un nuevo "long-fic", inspirado en la teleserie "El cor de la ciutat" (Traducido al español latín como "El corazón de la ciudad") transmitida desde el año 2000 hasta el año 2009 en Madrid, España. Esta serie en idioma catalán se transmitió durante nueve años por el canal TV3 llegando a tener 1906 capítulos.**

**Les recomiendo la serie y espero les agrade mi fic.**

**Canción recomendada: Country House – Blur.**

**Me encantaría que se animaran a escuchar las canciones recomendadas, ya que si las pongo son porque tienen cierto tipo de relación con la historia y la letra tendrá que ver con la situación central de cada capítulo.**

**South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**"El cor de la ciutat" es propiedad de Josep Maria Benet, Jornet Jordi Galcerán y TV3.**

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 1: "¿Cómo es South Park en adolescencia?"_**

**_"South Park; Vacas, fenómenos y perros gays. Vivo ejemplo de lo que jamás pasa en otros pueblos, en donde lo imposible es cosa del diario"._**

Esa solía ser la presentación del infortunado pueblo de Colorado cada vez que aparecían noticias sobre éste en televisión. Noticias que eran endémicas del pueblo.

Si bien South Park no era un lugar nada común en su pasado, ahora parecía más normal que beber agua purificada.

Quizá era por el hecho de que los niños quienes dieron tanto de que hablar ya habían crecido y alcanzado la adolescencia y cualquier cosa que pasase ya no era tan extraordinaria y exagerada como solía serlo.

Problemas existenciales, preguntas sin creíbles respuestas, nuevas sensaciones, ganas desenfrenadas por experimentar, sentimientos desgarradores, vivencias reflexivas… En fin, **cambios.**

South Park podía regresar al anonimato, pero sin duda los chicos jamás dejarían de cambiar en cada día de sus nuevas jóvenes vidas.

* * *

**_"Country House…"_**

Para Craig Tucker no podría existir algún otro sitio más aburrido, monótono y alejado del mundo que South Park, y debía aclarar que eso le encantaba.

-¡Vamos idiota! No tengo tu jodido tiempo-.

Pero debía recalcar que detestaba su contundente rutina diaria.

Craig se tomaba tiempo para alimentar y acariciar a su preciado conejillo de indias que llevaba por nombre "Stripe". Rubí, su hermana menor, estaba tan de mal carácter como todos los días, gritando ofensas y obscenidades a cualquier persona que se atreviera a interferir en su vida o en su camino, que para ella era lo mismo.

Pero si había algo que Rubí realmente odiara era al marica de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-

La Sra. Tucker entraba a la habitación de su hijo mayor de dónde provenía el disturbio.

-¿Puedes decirle al marica que se apresure?- le dijo exasperada a su madre y salió pisando fuerte de la habitación.

La señora Tucker se acercó con serenidad a su hijo y acariciando una trenza de su fiel chullo azul le dijo -Vamos Craig, no hagas enojar así a tu hermana-.

Craig acarició una última vez a Stripe y sin decir una sola palabra tomó su mochila y salió de la habitación.

A veces no entendía por qué un chico de diecisiete años como él debía soportar a una niña tan mal humorada de once como lo era su hermana.

Bajo pesadamente las escaleras y tomando las llaves de casa salió con su hermana caminando apacible tras él.

Rubí asistía aún a la escuela elemental de South Park, que se encontraba un tanto alejada de su hogar.

Ella podría odiar hasta morir a Craig, pero admitía que era de los chicos más atractivos del pueblillo en donde habitaban y algunas de sus compañeras le expresaban la envidia que sentían por ella gracias a él. Así qué cada mañana, antes de llegar a su colegio, tomaba de la mano a su insoportable hermano y adornaba su rostro con una sonrisa mezclada de orgullo y audacia.

Craig no correspondía al agarre pero tampoco lo rechazaba. Su mirada no cambiaba en lo absoluto. Sus facciones siempre permanecían perfectas para un rostro de neutralidad absoluta.

Una vez que Craig dejaba a su hermana en el colegio, se dirigía a casa de su mejor amigo, Tweek Tweak.

Sin tener la necesidad de tocar la puerta Tweek salía paranoico, con un termo lleno de café y con un terror indescriptible de que el Craig que estaba viendo no fuera más que su imaginación.

La mayoría de personas en el pueblo (sino es que todos) los veían de una forma muy extraña. Se decían muchas cosas sobre el par puesto que ver a ambos juntos era algo perturbador. Craig siempre acompañado de su silencio absoluto y Tweek de su paranoia desquiciante. Era increíble que ambos tuvieran una amistad tan entrelazada al nivel de súper mejores amigos.

Aunque para las familias de ambos chicos los rumores eran argumentos sin respaldos, a la sociedad no se le puede cambiar sus expectativas.

-¡Agh Craig! ¿Estás bien? ¿Nadie intento atacarte en el camino? ¡Oh Jesús! ¿Y SI ALGUIEN QUIERE MATARNOS?-

Y por supuesto, los rumores solo ayudaban a incrementar la histeria del rubio adicto al café.

-Tranquilo Tweek, nadie nos hará nada-

Craig siempre lograba tranquilizarlo. Quizá no exterminaba su paranoia, pero su hablar tan natural y su seguridad le daban confianza a Tweek.

Si algún día Craig perdiera la cordura, ese día sería el final de Tweek.

Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak. Las dos personas más misteriosas y criticadas de todo South Park.

* * *

-¡Hey chicos! Huelan... ¿Creen que le guste a Bebe?-

Clyde Donovan llegaba a la mesa de cafetería compartida con su "Team", dando muestra gratuita de su nueva fragancia… adquirida.

El "Team Craig" había sobrevivido con los años, como la mayoría de relaciones formadas en la infancia y jardín de niños del resto de los adolescentes.

-¿Aún sigues tratando de conquistarla?- preguntó Token con fastidio.

-Ya verás cómo lo logro- respondió entusiasmado el castaño.

Antes de que Donovan pudiera tomar asiento un grupo de vanidosas y perfectas chicas conformado por Bebe, Red y Annie se situó a un costado de la mesa.

-Hola Craig Tucker- saludó con voz femenina y seductora la rubia más cotizada de todo South Park, Barbara Stevens –Clyde Donovan, hablaré contigo-.

La rubia se dio la vuelta ignorando por completo al resto del grupo. Clyde sonrió ampliamente y siguió a aquel escultural grupo de porristas.

Caminando inevitables e impecables por uno de los tantos pasillos del colegio, siendo observadas por los admirantes y prejuiciosos ojos de la multitud, el trío de chicas se abrió paso casi en cámara lenta hacia el gimnasio, seguidas por el extasiado e irremediable casanova Clyde Donovan.

-¿Qué significo eso?- preguntó Stanley Marsh con sonrisa divertida.

-Es una larga historia...- río Wendy Testaburger por lo bajó.

Stan miró seductor a la azabache jugando con el cabello de ésta. Wendy simplemente se abrazaba a sus fieles libros sonriendo con sarcasmo.

A lo lejos Kyle Broflovski contemplaba la escena con nostalgia "Así que de esto se trataba". Suspiró profundo y camino hacía su súper mejor amigo.

-¡Hey Kyle!- saludó Marsh al notar su irremplazable presencia, separándose de la chica.

-Hola amigo... Hola Wendy- saludó en pausas el judío pelirrojo.

-Kyle, tomamos una decisión definitiva y serás el primero en saberla- espetó la azabache entusiasmada.

"¡NO!" pensaba Kyle repetidas veces. Tenía en claro cuál era la decisión y no quería escucharla. Mucho menos de los labios de...

-¡Wendy y yo volvimos!-.

"¡Carajo!".

* * *

Tan sólo minutos antes Clyde y Bebe entraban al gimnasio sin nadie más a sus espaldas.

-Bebe...-

-Barbara, llámame Barbara. Si quieres tener una oportunidad conmigo hay algo que debes hacer- la rubia hablaba claro y directo.

-Sí, Barbara...- Clyde la miraba con una sonrisa abierta, con saliva casi recorriendo su labio inferior. Bebe era tan hermosa que...

-Tienes que bajar de peso.-

-¿Qué?- la miró confundido saliendo al instante de su trance.

-Lo que escuchaste Clyde Donovan. Baja de peso, ¿Crees qué saldré con alguien que le hace competencia a Eric Cartman? ¡Por dios Clyde!- Bebe giraba los ojos cuantas veces pudiera siendo dura con el sensible castaño.

-Pero...- los ojos de Clyde comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-No te estoy obligando a nada, lo tomas o lo dejas, tú saldrás perdiendo.-

En realidad Clyde no tenía gran sobrepeso, es sólo que Stevens tendía a exagerar de sobremanera las cosas.

-¡Sí Bebe, digo, Bárbara! ¡Lo acepto! ¡Voy a bajar de peso cueste lo que cueste! Sólo por ti…- sonrió.

Bebe sonrió con hipocresía -Muy buena elección Clyde- sedujo mandándole un beso mientras salía del lugar.

* * *

Kyle sonreía abiertamente -Pues muchas felicidades chicos... Me alegra, de verdad…- dijo con torpe lentitud.

-¿Es todo amigo?- preguntó divertido Stan.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Kyle miraba nervioso al par.

-Bueno Kyle, siendo el chico más inteligente de la clase… Esperábamos palabras alentadoras de tu parte- explicó Wendy con alegría.

Kyle retrocedió -Ah… yo, no sé…-

-No importa Kyle- interrumpió Stan tocando su hombro.

-¡Hey chicos!- Kenny llegaba a la espalda del judío.

-¡Kenny adivina qué!- Stanley abrazaba a Testaburger por la cintura.

Kenny miraba intrigado al desorbitado pelirrojo, tratando de no dañarlo más con sus palabras.

-Oh…- fue la inteligente respuesta del rubio mientras observaba junto con el pelirrojo el beso que Wendy le regalaba a su novio.

Stanley reía mientras abrazaba más a su chica y ambos se derretían en un tarro repleto de miel.

Kyle tallaba sus acuosos ojos tratando de evitar cualquier signo de tristeza junto con el nudo en su garganta. Al notarlo, Kenny pico uno de los ojos verde esmeralda del pelirrojo instintivamente. Broflovski se giró hacia él enseguida mientras una de sus manos cubría su violentado ojo.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué te sucede Kenny?- preguntó sorprendido tragando el lacerante nudo en su garganta.

-¡Nada!- respondió el rubio señalándole con la mirada al acaramelado par.

Kyle asintió con tristeza siguiéndole el juego a McCormick -¡Jódete Kenny!- dijo golpeando ligeramente el estomago de éste.

Mientras Kenny exageraba el golpe y Kyle reía de forma sarcástica a desesperación Wendy y Stan se alejaban caminando de la mano -¡Nos vemos chicos!-.

El rubio suspiró pesadamente levantándose del suelo. Una vez que se alejaron por completo Kyle comenzó a sollozar.

McCormick llevaba al judío por los hombros –Vamos Kyle-.

* * *

-Quizá lo único que necesites es un verdadero cambio Craig-.

-¿A qué te refieres con exactitud Black?-

La última clase del día había terminado. Token Black, Tweek y Craig se encontraban aún dentro del salón de clases manteniendo una charla tranquila como cualquier otro día.

-Me refiero a que estas a unas cuantas semanas de cumplir 18 años, tienes un sueldo fijo trabajando en el café con Tweek, no has gastado demasiado desde que comenzaste a trabajar así que tienes gran dinero ahorrado para, no sé… ¿Comprarte una casa propia?-

Craig acomodaba su chullo -Tienes razón, supongo…-

-¡GAH! ¿Eso quiere decir que te vas? ¡AGH CRAIG NO TE VAYAS!-.

-Tranquilo Tweeckers, no me iré a ninguna otra parte…-

Token se levantaba dirigiéndose hacia la puerta –Piénsenlo. Irse a vivir juntos no suena mal, ¿Huh?- sonreía divertido saliendo del salón.

* * *

-¿Eso quiere decir que apoyas a Wendy?-

-No Kyle, eso quiere decir que pienso que esos dos nunca cambiaran-

Kyle miraba atento al rubio quien estaba sentado en los lavaderos del baño frente a él -¿Crees que deba seguir intentando?-

-No es mi recomendación, pero, ¿Por qué no?-.

* * *

La tarde era fría y llovía con intensidad. Al salir del colegio Craig llevaba a Tweek hasta su hogar, dejándolo seguro y estable. Y no solo al rubio, también a los señores Tweek y a sí mismo. Porque Tweek le importaba.

De ahí tardaba poco en llegar al colegio de Ruby en realidad, aunque tuviera que tomar el anti-monótono autobús.

Siempre miraba a las personas en el bus, con un solo pensamiento en la mente. A pesar de que las caras no siempre eran las mismas, todas las personas parecían exactas de pies a cabeza, como si fueran una especie de robots programados o algo parecido. Craig siempre pensaba en que le gustaba ser aburrido, pero jamás a ese grado de ser igual a todos, viendo siempre hacía la misma dirección y pensando cosas similares entre sí. Y odiaba que su pensamiento fuera el mismo siempre que subía al transporte.

A pesar de que la parada de autobús estaba frente a la escuela elemental, Craig prefería bajarse de aquel transporte y atravesar la calle para recoger a Rubí justo afuera del lugar. Le gustaba hacerlo porque nadie más lo hacía y, para ser verdad por mucho que lo negara, él protegía a su hermana menor porque la amaba. Y Craig siempre estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por lo que amaba.

Rubí caminaba brillante y exhausta hacía Craig, quien fumaba un cigarrillo recargado en la pared de la institución.

-Corre tarado, me estoy mojando- exigió la pequeña enfurecida por la lluvia.

Craig sólo camino de regreso a la parada de autobús seguido por la chica.

Pasaron largos minutos en los que ni personas ni transportes pasaban por aquella avenida. Parecería como si todo el pueblo hubiera desaparecido de un momento a otro pero era de esperarse. La lluvia era de tal intensidad que un poco de niebla comenzaba a formase.

Craig miró a su hermana quien apenas podía mantenerse despierta. El pelinegro se agachó para quedar al nivel de Rubí y la tomó por los brazos.

-Escucha Rubí, debemos caminar… ¿Rubí?- se dio cuenta entonces que la chica se había dormido en tan solo segundos.

Decidió actuar rápido antes de que la niebla inundara el pueblo. Bajó su mochila para quitarse el abrigo, aún sosteniendo a Rubí. Cubrió todo el cuerpo de su hermana tan solo con eso y la tomó en brazos seguido de su mochila.

La lluvia no cedía en ningún momento. Craig se quitó su chullo para cubrir la cabeza de su hermana que dormía profundamente. Cada vez que miraba ese apacible rostro recordaba el por qué seguía aguantando su horrible carácter.

* * *

-Hace tiempo que Pip no viene a visitarnos, ¿No creen?- preguntaba Leopold "Butters" Stotch nervioso.

-¿Extrañas a tu noviecita?- se burlaba Kenny mientras imitaba el sonido de un beso con sus delgados labios.

-¡No es gracioso Kenny!- se quejaba el judío ahora molesto – ¿Si dos hombres tuvieran una relación estaría mal?- preguntaba seriamente al rubio mayor.

Kenny y Butters se quedaron estáticos por la reacción tan dramática y dura del pelirrojo.

-Eso sonó muy marica amigo- Stanley llegaba de repente tomando a Kyle por la cintura en burla -¿Acaso eres marica?- sonrió.

Kyle abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sonrojo al sentir tan cerca el aliento y las manos de Marsh. Pero pronto su rostro se torno en uno de expresión furiosa al escuchar las palabras de su súper mejor amigo.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó molesto - ¡Y deja de usar ese término inapropiado y ofensivo!- terminó el judío para alejarse del lugar.

Los tres chicos se miraron confundidos por unos segundos -¡Espera amigo, está lloviendo!- advirtió Stan corriendo hacia él.

-Vamos Butters- sonrió McCormick.

* * *

La puerta llevaba solo unos cuantos segundos siendo golpeada, pero con tal brutalidad que parecía que iba a destrozarse enseguida.

-¿QUÉ PASA?- Token abrió la puerta al fin, encontrándose con un par de acuosos ojos color café.

-¡Token, soy obeso!- lloriqueaba con exageración.

-¿Qué?-.

-Beb… Bárbara me dijo que debo bajar de peso-.

Token cubrió su rostro con su mano, fastidiado -¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?- suspiró.

-¡Ayúdame a bajar de peso!-.

Black pensó unos cuantos segundos –Quizá si buscas al chico con el mejor físico podrías preguntarle como lo ah conseguido y podría ser tu entrenador, ¿No lo crees?-.

-¡Pero qué buena idea Token!- Clyde abrazó con fuerza al afroamericano para después salir corriendo de la gran mansión -¡GRACIAS!-.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo.**

**Siéntanse libres de hacer críticas de cualquier tipo (Y les pido que lo hagan). **

**Espero y sea de su agrado esta historia y la sigan fielmente (?)…**

**¡GRACIAS A QUIÉN LEA! **


	2. Entre celos y zumbidos de amor

**Howdy-Ho!**

**Pido una infinita, sincera y salvaje disculpa. Yo pidiéndoles que sigan fielmente mi fic y me retraso años en subir el segundo capitulo -.-... Alguien debería asesinarme (?). **

**Mi excusa es qué han pasado muchas cosas en tan pocos años de mi vida y al final de todo el problema pues no tenía ganas y mucho menos imaginación para seguir esta historia.**

**Les agradezco en verdad que sigan leyéndome a pesar de ser un asco de persona. **

**Intentaré de verdad no volver a fallarles c:**

**Canción recomendada: Love Buzz – Nirvana.**

**Les sugiero escuchar las canciones recomendadas, ya la letra de cada una de ellas tendrá que ver con la situación central de cada capítulo.**

**South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**"El cor de la ciutat" es propiedad de Josep Maria Benet, Jornet Jordi Galcerán y TV3. **

* * *

_"-Vamos Kyle, déjate llevar amor-._

_Kyle sudaba a chorros para su parecer. Su cuerpo estaba caliente, ardiendo en aquel reducido lugar. Y las dos manos traviesas del contrario no tenían la intención de detenerse ni un solo segundo._

_-Ah... voy a...-"_

-¡Ah!-

Kyle despertaba enseguida sintiendo el estruendoso palpitar de su corazón excitado al escuchar un fuerte portazo dentro su propia habitación.

-¿Ike?-

El mencionado acababa de salir del armario del mayor con una camisa de vestir, casual color negro y al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo se detuvo unos segundos para mirarlo detenidamente -¿Soñando con Stanley?- preguntó burlón con una pervertida sonrisa.

Kyle encogió sus piernas trayéndolas hasta su pecho. No debería dejar que Ike siguiera los pasos de Kenny McCormick. -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sonrojado, intentando evitar el contacto visual.

Ike río bajo girándose hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo en la habitación -Hoy es un día especial- aclaró mientras se despojaba de su usual camisa azul, intentando probarse la camisa negra ajustada de su hermano.

El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo y se levantó enseguida cubriéndose la entrepierna con una de sus almohadas -¡Dame eso!- exigió jalando la camisa negra por el cuello.

Ike se retorció con brusquedad exagerada mientras salía de la camisa holgada a su cuerpo -Deberías usarla tú, quizá le guste como se te ve a Stanley- río divertido corriendo hacia la salida y azotando de nuevo la puerta.

-¡Ike!- gritó molesto el pelirrojo.

Kyle miró unos segundos la camisa, curioso, pasando dos de sus dedos sobre la textura suave de ésta. Volvió a fruncir el entrecejo y aventó la vestimenta con rabia de vuelta al armario.

* * *

-¿Encontraste a la persona?- preguntó Token saliendo de su mansión con un saco color café en mano, girándose después hacía su acompañante.

-Aún no...- respondió con tristeza Donovan saliendo tras él, con la mitad triangular de un sándwich colgando de su boca sostenido solo por sus dientes. Tratando de acomodar el gorro de la sudadera azul bajo su peculiar abrigo rojo.

-Ya lo encontraremos- sonrió el moreno tomando el hombro del contrario -Ahora debemos apresurarnos para llegar a casa de Craig a tiempo- terminó girando una vez más para comenzar con el camino.

Clyde retiró el mordisqueado sándwich de su boca con ambas manos y asintió con una sonrisa, siguiéndole de inmediato.

* * *

-¿Por qué se han alistado tan temprano?- preguntó Sheila Broflovski preocupada mientras miraba bajar de las escaleras a su hijo mayor.

-¿Huh?- Ike se asomó desde la cocina mientras comía una rebanada de pan tostado con mermelada de zarzamora.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Kyle confundido, acomodando los rojizos rizos que sobresalían de su ushanka verde.

-Las siete, Kyle- respondió Ike tomando su mochila de una sola correa para salir de casa.

-¿A dónde vas? Si entras hasta las ocho en punto a la escuela Ike- preguntó su madre asustada.

-Hoy es cumpleaños de Rubí... Es una buena amiga- respondió el pelinegro abriendo la puerta, apresurado al ver la hora en su reloj de mano.

-Cierto, la hermana de Craig...- Kyle miraba atento a su hermano -¿Vas a su casa?-.

-¿MI BEBE A CASA DE LOS TUCKER? ¡Kyle Broflovski! Te dije que no te juntarás con ese chico hijo de los Tucker, ¡Es una mala influencia para ti!- exageraba a gritos Sheila acercándose apresurada a la puerta.

- Mamá yo no le hablo a Craig, si es lo que te preocupa. Ike y Rubí son buenos amigos- explicaba el pelirrojo aburrido, tratando de llegar a la cocina arrastrando sus pies a cada paso.

Sheila suspiró aliviada -Rubí parece una chica amable. Puedes ir Ike, ¡Pero Kyle te acompañará!- le advirtió trayendo de vuelta al pelirrojo hasta la puerta de salida.

Kyle suspiró pesadamente cerrando los ojos con fatiga y salió tras su hermano menor quien ya iba más adelante en el camino.

* * *

-¡GAH CRAIG...!- el mencionado cubrió automáticamente la boca del rubio con su mano derecha, sintiendo la tibia respiración de éste mientras le hacía una señal de silencio con su mano libre -Es... demasiada presión- término por lo bajo jalando unas mechas de su rubio cabello.

-Tranquilo Tweeckers, todo saldrá bien- le dijo mientras bajaba las manos de ambos hasta la mesa del comedor en donde estaban, para después volver a acomodarse la bufanda negra que le cubría la mitad del rostro, de abajo hacia arriba hasta la nariz.

-Craig, tus amigos llegaron- le aviso su madre apareciendo en la habitación frente a Token y Clyde quienes llevaban un pastel de muy buen ver.

* * *

Kyle se apresuró en alcanzar a su hermano -¡Ike, espera!- el pelirrojo lo tomó del hombro, parándose frente a él.

-Llegaré tarde Kyle…- le dijo sin verle a la cara.

Kyle lo miró curioso -¿Qué…?- le tomó ambos brazos que se abrazaban a su pecho, separándolos un poco -¿Un gato?-

Ike lo cubrió de nuevo bajo su abrigo color azul –No…- contestó intentando avanzar.

El pelirrojo lo tomó por ambos hombros -¡Es un gatito!- gritó molesto impidiéndole el movimiento.

-¡Y es para Rubí!- el menor le miró irónico.

-¿Huh?- Kyle lo soltó quitándose de en frente –Bueno… no creo que sea algo malo-.

-¿No?- preguntó Ike aún inseguro.

El mayor asintió con una sonrisa mientras le revolvía el cabello.

-¡Ah, no hagas eso!- retrocedió para después correr a casa de los Tucker.

-¡Ike, espérame!-.

* * *

En su habitación Rubí peinaba su rojiza cabellera con el ceño fruncido, por el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

**FLASHBACK.**

La pequeña despertaba con ápice sonrisa al distinguir ese olor tan familiar y agradable...

-¿Rubí? Rubí, querida- llamaba con voz suave y dulce su madre.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con suma lentitud y pereza, no antes de tallarlos bruscamente.

-Rubí querida, te quedaste dormida antes de poder regresar a casa y tu hermano tuvo que traerte hasta aquí en brazos- explicaba la mujer rubia encantada -Y tan lindo es él que te cubrió con su abrigo y su gorro para evitar que te resfriaras- término con una sonrisa grande en su rostro.

Rubí abrió los ojos sorprendida y se levantó sin esperar un segundo más, aventando las pertenencias de su hermano lejos de sí -¡Asco!- se quejó molesta y corrió hacia su habitación ignorando la voz de su madre.

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

La pelirroja estaba a punto de romper su azulado peine por la rabia que le causaba el idiota de su hermano cuando escuchó un par de voces conocidas en el piso de abajo.

Rubí tomó aire profundo y bajo las escaleras enseguida.

-¡Felices doce Rubí!- gritó Clyde entusiasmado al ver primero a la chica.

-¡GAH!- Tweek se sorprendió al notar la presencia de la pelirroja repentinamente.

El resto volteó enseguida hacia donde se encontraba Rubí. Tenía puesto unos leggins y un camisón, ambos color aqua, junto con una chamarra de cuero y tenis rojos.

La reacción de Rubí no fue buena al principio, pero al fijar la mirada en el rostro de su hermano se sorprendió y levantó una ceja confundida.

Token caminó hacia ella con una gran caja de regalo adornada -¡Felicidades!-.

Clyde le dio otra caja algo mal envuelta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Le encantaban los festejos.

-Gracias Token... Clyde- Rubí dejaba sus regalos en la mesa del café, frente al sofá. A esa chica no se le podía exigir que los abriera enseguida.

Tweek se acercó despacio junto con Craig, entregándole una caja de regalo nervioso -Ah, felicidades-.

-Gracias Tweek- la chica estaba a punto de acariciar su rubio cabello cuando Craig tomo su mano por la muñeca y le dio una bolsa de papel que contenía su regalo.

Al poder verlo de cerca notó el resfrío de Craig.

Recordó una vez más la noche anterior y sintió un leve pinchazo de pánico en su pecho. Lo miró con desprecio y colocó bruscamente el regalo en la mesa.

Craig tomó sus cosas del sofá, dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras Tweek le imitaba.

-Vamos a divertirnos antes de la escuela Rubí- le dijo Token con una sonrisa saliendo de la casa junto a Clyde.

Rubí subió de nuevo a su habitación para terminar de alistarse.

* * *

-¡Ahí esta Craig! ¡Apresúrate!- Ike corrió enseguida a la puerta de entrada en donde se encontraba el hijo mayor de los Tucker.

-¡Ike!- el pelirrojo le seguía apresurado.

El pequeño pelinegro se detuvo frente a Craig, quien lo miró fijamente -¿Broflovski?- preguntó el mayor.

-¿Me permites entrar?- pidió con amabilidad el menor.

Craig quien tenía su mano derecha en la cerradura de la puerta desvió su mirada y asintiendo volvió a abrirla.

-Gracias- Ike ingresó enseguida encontrándose con la señora Tucker.

-Hola Ike, Rubí está en su habitación- le saludó la rubia dejándole subir por las escaleras.

-Buenos días. Gracias- saludó y agradeció para subir enseguida.

Se detuvo unos segundos fuera de la puerta de la chica. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros holgados y una sudadera azul de gorro con una sola bolsa inferior al medio. Tomó al pequeño gato negro con ambas manos, cuidando no lastimarlo. Le acomodo el rojo listón que llevaba al cuello como moño y lo tomó de tal forma que viera al frente.

Llamó dos veces a la puerta. Rubí abrió casi al instante.

-Ike…- la chica miró confundida a su amigo -¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

Ike se acercó a ella, entregándole su regalo. Rubí aceptó el pequeño gato enseguida.

-Es tu cumpleaños, ¡Felicidades!- respondió Ike con una sonrisa divertida.

La chica sonrió abrazando al adorable minino -¡Gracias Ike!- sonrió recibiendo un abrazo del chico con alegría.

* * *

-No, lo siento. Se fue temprano con Ike a casa de los Tucker, ¿No te aviso?-

-No...-

Sheila Broflovki abrazó sus manos a su pecho -Quizá se le olvidó... A no ser que se hayan peleado chicos-

Stan negó con la cabeza -No, nada de eso. Gracias señora Broflovski- se retiró cabizbajo.

-Hasta luego Stanley- le despidió la pelirroja.

* * *

El rostro resfriado de Craig era algo que a cualquiera le gustaría ver, por eso siempre se cubría con una bufanda cuando enfermaba.

Lo que hacía extravagante el rostro resfriado de Craig era que su nariz y sólo una pequeña parte superior de sus mejillas se ponían rosadas en su rostro que era tan blanco como la nieve. No era algo que no le pasara a otra persona en el mundo, pero vamos, Craig Tucker jamás cambiaba su rostro y esta era una buena oportunidad para verle distinto.

Después de dejar al gato en un lugar seguro y cómodo, y después de un abrazo asfixiante de parte de su madre, Rubí salió de su casa acompañada por Ike.

Craig los miró fijo sin pensar nada en específico, estaba celoso pero no lo sabía, ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Simplemente se sentía molesto cuando un chico se acercaba a su hermana menor.

-¿Qué hay Kyle?- preguntó Donovan acercándose hacia el mencionado.

Token les siguió –Vamos a la plaza, ¿Quieres venir?- le pregunto al pelirrojo.

-Ah…- Kyle se giró unos segundos para ver a su hermano.

Ike sostenía una conversación amena con Rubí, mientras Craig, y por ende Tweek, les seguían de cerca.

-Si…- respondió simple el pelirrojo.

-¡Genial!- dijo Clyde alegre, abrazando por el cuello a ambos chicos a sus lados.

* * *

Stanley miró suspicaz a su alrededor. Al confirmar su absoluta soledad en aquellas heladas calles saco un cigarrilo y un encendedor de su bolsillo. Exhalo con nostalgia aquel dañino y cálido humo que se colaba hasta el interior de sus pulmones.

Sin saber qué hacer, camino sin rumbo fijo por las solitarias calles, su cigarro se consumía con rapidez ante el implacable viento. Se detuvo al darse cuenta en dónde estaba. Probablemente Kenny se encontraría en casa.

Apagó su cigarrillo, sin encontrar un depósito de basura cerca lo guardó en su bolsillo. Llamó a la puerta con fuerza después de frotar sus manos en un intento por darles calor.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que alguien contestara a su llamado.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Kevin McCormick aturdido por el ruido y las bebidas alcohólicas.

-¿Kenny esta aquí?- Marsh se alejó un poco de la puerta.

-¿Quién diablos eres?- preguntó molesto saliendo de casa, ocasionando que el pelinegro retrocediera aún más -¡No molestes!- gritó a punto de golpearlo cuando Kenny llegó y lo detuvo.

-Vamos- el rubio tomó a Stan del brazo y caminaron sin detenerse.

Stanley respiraba agitado por el susto que le había ocasionado. Kenny lo miró unos segundos mientras se acomodaba la mochila -¿Fumaste de nuevo?-.

Stan bajó la mirada y zafándose de su agarre comenzó a caminar más tranquilo –Kyle no estaba en casa-.

-¿Y por eso fumaste?- preguntó confundido.

-¿Qué? No, sólo lo dije- el pelinegro metió ambas manos a los bolsillos de su suéter café.

-¿Te preocupa? Tú elegiste a Wendy- McCormick le imitó metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó molesto frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Tú estás insinuando- sonrió de lado cerrando los ojos.

Stan bufó desviando la mirada. Observó la pequeña plaza de South Park a lo lejos, antes de fijar la mirada en cierto grupo de chicos.

-¡Es Kyle…!- gritó sorprendido jalando del brazo al rubio.

-¿Eh…?- Kenny miró atento al grupo –Y ahí va Craig- sonrió.

-¿Qué hace con ellos?- se preguntó el pelinegro sin dejar de verlos.

Kenny frunció el entrecejo, Stanley hablaba como si el pelirrojo no tuviera derecho a tener otros amigos -¿Te gusta Kyle?-.

Stan le miró molesto -¿Te gusta Craig?- evadió la pregunta contrarrestándola.

-Podría acostarme con él- respondió Kenny sin vergüenza.

-¡Asco!- se quejó haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Si quiera puedo aceptar que él me atrae…- le dijo con ironía.

-¡Deja de insinuar cosas que no son!- gritó molesto antes de volver a fijar la mirada en su mejor amigo –Ven, vamos a seguirlos- terminó caminando con dirección a la plaza.

Kenny giró los ojos con fastidio, siguiéndole –Y así preferiste a Wendy…- susurró.

* * *

**Aquí llega el segundo capítulo...**

**Actualizaré en una semana, con más seguridad.**

**Muchas gracias por los hermosos reviews del capítulo uno, me hacen feliz c:**

**¡GRACIAS A QUIÉN LEA! :)**


	3. En el Team incorrecto

**Howdy-Ho! **

**Disculpen el retraso tan largo, es que soy tan asdfghjklñ y no eh podido subir nada últimamente (?)... Pero este fic no muere, en serio D:**

**Canción recomendada: Heads Up, Hearts Down - I Fight Dragons.**

**Me encantaría que se animaran a escuchar las canciones recomendadas, ya que tendrá que ver de alguna forma con la situación central de cada capítulo.**

**_"South Park"_**** pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**_"El cor de la ciutat"_**** es propiedad de Josep Maria Benet, Jornet Jordi Galcerán y TV3.**

**_"Street_**_** Fighter"**_** pertenece a la compañía de videojuegos japonesa Capcom.**

* * *

_**Heads Up, Hearts** **Down.**_

A tan temprana hora era lógico que la plaza estaría cerrada y lo sabían, pero, casi a un extremo de la pequeña plaza, había un diminuto local abarrotado de máquinas de video juegos, mejor conocidas como "maquinitas" que estaba abierto prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día. Era un lugar muy adictivo y por ende concurrido por jóvenes. Día y noche, en el lugar siempre había más de una persona presionando botones con exasperación.

El grupo entró enseguida. El lugar estaba habitado por dos o tres adictos que ocupaban de las mejores máquinas, y un señor de edad mayor que luchaba por estar despierto tras un mostrador. No era un lugar muy amplio, pero asombrosamente tenía cupo para más de diez máquinas.

Craig, Token y Tweek tomaron una, Ike y Rubí tomaron otra al fondo del lugar y finalmente Clyde se adueñó de otra, literalmente.

Mientras sacudía la palanca de aquella máquina buscando un video juego en especial, Clyde sonrió y posó su mirada en el pelirrojo -¡Ven Kyle!- le llamó entusiasmado.

Kyle se extrañó por la forma de ser tan despreocupada y alegre de Donovan y sin más se acercó a él. Miró la pantalla, "Street Fighter" alcanzó a leer antes de que la pantalla llena de personajes apareciera.

-¿Sabes jugar?- le preguntó Clyde insertando un par de monedas antes de seleccionar a "Blanka", un personaje colosal, encorvado, de piel verdosa y cabellos anaranjados.

Kyle eligió al antagonista del juego, "Ken", un rubio con traje de karate color anaranjado -¿Quién no?- respondió con una amable sonrisa.

* * *

Stan cruzó la avenida que les separaba de la plaza, Kenny le seguía con pereza. Marsh miró a su alrededor, confundido, ¿A dónde pudieron ir?

Kenny le miró irónico durante todo el recorrido –Ahí- señaló al pequeño local abierto.

-¿Maquinas de video juegos?- se preguntó el pelinegro leyendo el simple letrero desaliñado fuera del lugar. –Nunca jugamos en ese lugar…-

McCormick le miró molesto una vez más –Kyle puede venir cuando quiera, ¿no?-

-No sin mi…- Stan miró preocupado al contrario –Es decir, aún es mi súper mejor amigo… ¿No es así?-

Kenny le tomó el hombro con suavidad –Que sean "súper mejores amigos" no significa que deban hacer absolutamente **todo **juntos- rió por lo bajo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, para eso es un súper mejor amigo!- el pelinegro se posó frente a él. Kenny le ganaba por varios centímetros de altura, siendo vergonzosamente bajo y adorable a su criterio.

Aunque, no era como si Stan fuera muy bajo, era más bien que Kenny tenía una gran altura, como buen prototipo de súper héroe que era.

-¿Todo?- el rubio preguntó de forma pervertida inclinándose hacia el contrario.

Marsh miró inseguro unos segundos -¡Agh!- se sonrojó levemente y frunció el entrecejo para después caminar hacia el lugar.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?- Kenny le detuvo jalándolo del brazo.

-¡Voy a…! ¿Huh?…-.

* * *

-¡Eres fantástico!- Clyde miraba exorbitado la pantalla de aquella máquina que ocupaba. En ella podía leerse que el ganador había sido el jugador dos, acompañado de una musiquita repetitiva -¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó maravillado.

El resto del grupo se giró a mirarles al escuchar el molesto alardeo de parte del castaño. En sólo cuestión de segundos todos los jóvenes presentes se aproximaron a aquella máquina en la que había triunfado el hijo mayor de los Broflovski.

-Intentaré- Token tomó el lugar de Donovan insertando un par de monedas más.

* * *

Kenny abrazaba por la espalda al pelinegro, evitando que se moviera del lugar -¡Espera!- le advirtió una vez más.

-¡Suéltame Kenny!- Marsh intentaba zafarse con movimientos bruscos.

McCormick terminó fastidiado -¡Muy bien!- le soltó cruzándose de brazos, esperando.

Stanley frunció el entrecejo comenzando a caminar firme hacia aquel lugar. Se detuvo en seco escasos segundos después – ¿Qué se supone que haga…?- preguntó girándose hacia el rubio con decepción.

Kenny sonrió de lado, satisfecho –No te convendría hacer cosas estúpidas si quieres recuperar a tu "súper mejor amigo"-.

-Si eso es lo que le molesta…- Stan frunció el entrecejo mientras el contrario le miraba curioso -¡Terminaré con Wendy!- gritó aparentemente decidido, corriendo hacía la escuela preparatoria.

-¿Qué, en serio? ¡Stan, espera!- Kenny le siguió de inmediato, aún sin creerle.

* * *

"Blanka", "Fei Long", "M. Bison", "Cammy", "Guile", "Akuma" y "E. Honda" fueron derrotados uno a uno por "Ken".

Clyde, Token, Ike e incluso Rubí y los tres chicos que se encontraban en el lugar antes que llegaran perdieron la pelea ficticia contra Kyle Broflovski.

-Tu turno Tweek- le invitó Clyde alegre.

-¡Gah! Yo no…- se negó retrocediendo. Tweek se sentía totalmente presionado e incapaz ante esa máquina en donde debía mover una palanca y apretar botones en coordinación, al mismo tiempo de mirar fijamente la pantalla que contenía tantos colores e imágenes parpadeantes… -¡Es demasiada presión!- Ni aunque Craig se lo pidiera sería capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Craig?- preguntó invitándole Token.

El mencionado observaba a dos personas conocidas corriendo a lo lejos –Ah… Quizá después- contestó desinteresado.

-Bueno, igual ya es tiempo de que entren a la escuela elemental- habló Token tomando con suavidad a Ike y a Rubí del hombro.

Kyle asintió y salió tras ellos, seguido de Clyde, Tweek y Craig.

* * *

Kenny seguía al pelinegro sin mucho ánimo. Comenzó a observar su alrededor y fue bajando el ritmo hasta detenerse frente a una casa en especial, de donde acababa de salir un lindo y afable rubio.

-¡Hey, Butters!- el chico de la parka naranja metió ambas manos en los bolsillos, esperando paciente al contrario.

Butters cerró la puerta y girándose enseguida hacia el mayor sonrió -¡Buenos días Kenneth!- saludo amable aproximándose a él.

-¿Por qué no me llamas Kenny?- preguntó confundido mirándole fijo.

Stotch dudó un poco al quedar frente a él. Le miró fijo levantando la cabeza, viendo directo a su azulada mirada. Kenny se aprovechó y el menor sólo atinó a abrir los ojos sorprendido antes de sentir sus labios presionarse con los del contrario en un efímero contacto.

McCormick se separó, sonrió con sensualidad y guiñándole un ojo al menor tomó el camino de regreso a la plaza.

Butters quedó en la misma posición mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo carmesí. –Eh... espera, Kenny…- habló por lo bajo antes de comenzar a seguirle.

* * *

Stan llegó al fin a la escuela. Tratándose de Wendy, sabía que estaría en algún rincón de la institución a tan temprana hora, leyendo un libro en la biblioteca o estudiando entusiastamente en aquel mencionado lugar. Y era esa la razón por la que había ido esta mañana a casa de su mejor amigo, ya que a él le gustaba hacer exactamente lo mismo; llegar temprano y alimentarse con ese tipo de cosas de las que a él poco le interesaban.

Pero esta mañana había sido diferente. Quizá exageraba al pensarlo, pero era la primera vez en toda su catastrófica vida que llegaba a esa hora sin su súper mejor amigo a su lado.

Dio vuelta a el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca y se sorprendió al reconocer una figura regordeta dentro del salón. "¿Cartman temprano, en la escuela? ¿Y en la biblioteca? Debe ser una broma" pensó Stanley mientras intentaba observar más.

El chico adicto a la comida chatarra se cruzó de brazos mientras Wendy se acercaba, extendiéndole un libro a su pecho… Un segundo, ¿WENDY?

Stan miró entonces con más atención al par; Wendy no lucía molesta en lo absoluto, y Eric reía por lo bajo antes de tomar a la chica por la cintura y robarle un beso. Wendy no opuso resistencia, al contrario, correspondió torpemente, sin signos aparentes de molestia al momento de separarse.

Stanley no supo el cómo reaccionar durante largos segundos. Toda su vida en relaciones se la había gastado sólo con Wendy, y la chica parecía no tenerle respeto. Stanley no hablaba en serio al decir que cortaría con ella por Kyle ¿cierto?

¿Por qué parecía que su relación con Wendy le molestaba de sobremanera?

Él era sólo su súper mejor amigo, ¿cierto?

¿Para qué le serviría un Stanley soltero a Kyle?

* * *

-Lo encontré-.

Token reaccionó enseguida al llamado de su amigo -¿Tan pronto?- preguntó sorprendido.

Clyde asintió. Ambos se encontraban en la acera frente a la escuela elemental, mientras Craig y Kyle se encargaban de vigilar a sus menores, con Tweek acompañándoles.

-Sé que se trata de alguien a quien no conozco lo suficiente...- habló entusiasmado sin prestar mucha atención al contrario.

Token se cruzó de brazos -¿Estás seguro de él?- preguntó intrigado.

-Claro, claro- asintió posando su vista en el resto de sus compañeros, a lo lejos -Kyle sería perfecto para ayudarme- sonrió.

-¿Qué?- Token le tomó de ambos brazos -Estas consciente que un video juego no demuestra las habilidades físicas en un plano real, ¿cierto?- preguntó apresurado antes de ser alejado por el contrario.

-Sí, sí, eso..- respondió al ignorarle por completo -¡Hey Kyle!- llamó antes de correr hacia él.

-¡Clyde, espera!- intentó detenerle Token inútilmente.

Kyle se giró, chocando contra algo -¡Ah, demonios!- maldijo antes de percatarse que era nada más y nada menos que Kenny McCormick.

-Hey Kyle, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el de la parka naranja chocando la mirada con Tucker, quien se alejaba a un lado del paranoico rubio.

Kyle acomodó un poco su ushanka -Ah, Kenny... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- evadió la pregunta sin saber bien el por qué.

McCormick le empujó con su brazo, haciéndole caminar a su dirección. Kyle frunció el entrecejo levemente al sentir el brusco contacto, y sin más le siguió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el pelirrojo una vez más sin dejar de ver al contrario.

Kenny le miró unos segundos antes de girar por alguna calle -¿Por qué estabas con Craig y sus amigos?- preguntó siendo su turno de evitar las preguntas.

* * *

-¡GAH! ¿No crees que eso es demasiada presión?- Tweek abrazaba su taza de café con ambas manos, sintiendo el calor casi quemarle las palmas.

Clyde sonrió -¿Presión? ¡Para nada! Todo esto será muy fácil-.

-El ejercicio no hace milagros de un día a otro Clyde, debes poner mucho empeño en lo que quieres lograr, y claro, nunca exederte...- Token se detuvo al tener la mano del castaño cubriéndole la boca.

-Sí, sí, lo sé Token... O es que... ¿No creen en mi chicos?- preguntó a punto de soltar el llanto, tan sensible como siempre.

Token se apresuró a calmarle -No es eso Cyde, es solo que...-

-¡MUY BIEN, ENTONCES LO HARÉ YO SOLO... CON KYLE!- gritó exagerado interrumpiendo una vez más al Afroamericano y corriendo lejos de aquella cafetería.

* * *

**Hasta aquí este tercer capítulo... En verdad, me disculpo por el inmenso retraso :c**

**Gracias por todos los reviews :D **

**Siéntanse libres de hacer críticas de cualquier tipo (Y les pido que lo hagan).**

**Actualizaré lo más pronto posible. Gracias por la espera.**

**¡GRACIAS A QUIEN LEA! :) **


End file.
